Nada normal
by Hasumi Higashiyama
Summary: Es como verme al espejo... De manera mala... Aunque tu solo quieras vivir un romance como el mio.


Nada normal.

Y ahí se encontraba él, Kirino Ranmaru, enfrente de su copia, de él mismo, el uniforme del equipo Raimon con colores totalmente distintos, negro y rojo; el cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros con una mirada opaca y llena de tristeza.

-¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó el Kirino Ranmaru que portaba los colores amarillos y azules del uniforme del equipo de fútbol del Raimon; la persona frente a él coloco uno de sus largos mechones detrás de su oreja y lo sujeto con una liga del mismo color de sus ojos.

**-Soy tu…-** Susurró con una voz suave, Kirino se estremeció en un instante y retrocedió un paso.

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo?.- Kirino no sabía qué hacer, el verse a sí mismo le estremecía, era obvio que algo inesperado iba a suceder.

**-Shindou…-** Susurró esa voz…- **Tengamos un trato…-**

-¿Un trato?.- Enarcó una ceja y lo vio, aun sin dejar el susto, Ranmaru (negro) sonrió de una forma macabra observándolo.

**-Si no quieres morir.-** Kirino se mordió el labio inferior, Ranmaru pensaba que tenía a su favor todo el contexto.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero de Raimon, Kirino había pedido permiso para ir con el profesor de Historia, pero de la nada había llegado a la parte más oscura del colegio, donde se había encontrado con él mismo.

-Si no quiero morir…-

**-Déjame ser tu…-** Kirino abrió los ojos de par en par mientras Ranmaru soltaba una carcajada, era imposible…. ¿Ser él?, ¿cuál era su objetivo?

-Por…po…r-

**-Antes de que interrumpas te diré.- **Susurró maliciosamente aquel chico de cabello suelto**.- El Takuto de mi era ha muerto.-** Soltó una risotada.- Pero vamoooooos.- Comentó en un susurró meloso**.- Nadie lo mandó a que me engañara con Kyousuke-kun.-**

Kirino se quedó de piedra ¿Shindou lo había engañado con Tsurugi?... será que en esta era…

**-No lo pienses así.-** Kirino se asustó y lo observó.-** Tu era es muy diferente a la mía, podemos hacer lo que deseamos…- **Ranmaru se acercó al paralizado Kirino mientras paseaba su mano por debajo de la playera de éste**.- En esta era todo lo malo es castigado, donde vivo yo…no.- **Paseo su lengua sobre el blanquecino cuello de Kirino, este soltó un suspiro mientras Ranmaru se separaba de él…-

-Y…¿Qué quieres que haga?...- Susurró sonrojado Kirino, Ranmaru lo vio maliciosamente mientras mordía uno de sus dedos

**-Déjame estar un tiempo con Shindou.- **

-¡NO!.- Exclamó asustado Kirino, Ranmaru pegó una risotada.- ¡SOLAMENTE LO QUIERES PARA MATARLO!.- Dijo con firmeza Kirino, a pesar de que Shindou aún no se percatara de sus sentimientos, iba a defenderlo a toda costa.

**-Ohh, vaya, que melodramático.-** Escupió Ranmaru con rabia y tomo a Kirino del cuello con ambas manos.-** Entonces hagamos un trato justo.-** Kirino no se movía, estaba seguro que si realizaba un movimiento en falso, ese "él" acabaría con él en un instante. **–Si Shindou se percata que yo soy tú… los dejaré en paz a ambos y regresaré por donde vine…-** Ranmaru soltó a Kirino y este cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando grandes bocanadas de aire**.- Pero si no lo hace… Me lo llevaré a él a mi era…y de paso disfrutaré un rato con mi mismo.-** Dijo arrodillándose para estar a la misma altura de Kirino y empezar a masajear su parte por sobre el short del uniforme…**- Así que… ¿qué dices?.- **

-Ahhh.- Gimió un poco Kirino, Ranmaru sonrió complacido notando la erección que se le hacía notar a Kirino…- ¿Por cuánto tiempo…?.- Ranmaru lo dejó de masajear y soltó una risotada

**-3 días…-** Kirino asintió con la respiración agitada y Ranmaru acarició el cabello del chico que estaba frente a él**…- Entonces intercambiemos.-** Ranmaru besó a Kirino lujuriosamente, disfrutando de la cavidad de sí mismo y pasando sus manos por el blanco y esbelto pecho de él, ambos cerraron los ojos y fue cuando todo paso.

**-Soy hermoso.-** Exclamó Ranmaru mientras se veía con el uniforme de Raimon

-¿Qué… qué haré yo…?.- Susurró Kirino tocándose el maltratado cabello de su contraparte, sentía cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y se sentía más "pesado" de lo común.

**-Escóndete.-** Lo vio de mala manera Ranmaru.- **Y a los 3 días a esta misma hora siendo las 5:00 de la tarde, apareces en la torre de Metal…-**

-B…bien- Susurró con temor Kirino y salió corriendo de ahí con una mirada asustada, ¿qué sería de Shindou?, esperaba que Ranmaru no hiciera nada malo con él.-

- Día 1. -

**-¡Shindou!.-** Exclamó Ranmaru mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Shindou, esté sonrió**.- ¿Vamos juntos a clases?.-**

-Claro Kirino.- Ranmaru tomó la mano de Shindou y esto lo sorprendió y solo sonrió, Ranmaru le devolvió la sonrisa viendo al frente "Qué niño tan fácil, mi Shindou era más duro de roer, lástima, el pobre me engañó y a mí nadie me engaña"

Durante clases Ranmaru no prestaba atención a clases, uno de los profesores le dio una reprimenda y le pidió que le dijera a la clase el tema del que estaban hablando, Ranmaru con facilidad les respondió a todos, cosa que dejo fuera de sí a Shindou, Kirino en su vida había hecho ese tipo de cosas, pero no quiso pensar mal de él, no ahora que tenía en claro sus sentimientos por el peli rosa.

Y en el entrenamiento también las cosas cambiaron, Ranmaru evitaba lo menos posible el balón puesto que si lo tocaba probablemente les diera palizas a todos a diestra y siniestra, Shindou lo observaba con cuidado y cada vez que Ranmaru lo veía, le sonreía de una manera gentil. Solo eran sus ilusiones, Ranmaru no podía estar extraño, probablemente tuvo algún problema en casa.

- Día 2 -

Era sábado, Ranmaru decidió invitar a Shindou a una "cita", habían quedado en la plaza de Raimon a las 3:00, Shindou llegó como siempre puntual, pero Ranmaru apareció 15 minutos después diciendo "se me había olvidado, lo siento", cosa que sorprendió más a Shindou, sin duda alguna el Ranmaru con el que estaba no era el mismo.

Cuando fueron a comer, Ranmaru pidió comida mexicana picante, postre Francés y aperitivo americano, cuando Shindou conocía perfectamente el patrón de comida de Kirino… comida americana, postre mexicano y aperitivo francés…

En los juegos, Kirino decidió jugar cosas violentas, cuando regularmente solía jugar deportivos; y en la biblioteca se agarró a "golpes" con el bibliotecario puesto que no tenía un libro llamado meramente "Oscura Libertad"…

Cuando llegaron al cine, lo único que buscaba Ranmaru era tocar a Shindou, cuando este solo calmadamente deseaba ver la película…

Sin duda alguna, había sido el día más pesado para Shindou, justo cuando por fin había decidido declarársele a Kirino, este actúa como si fuera otra persona diferente.

- Día 3 -

Ranmaru llegó de improviso a la casa de Shindou, este hablaba como si fuera la primera vez que llegaba a esa casa, sin conocer absolutamente nada.

Ya se había perdido totalmente el objetivo del trato… enamorar a Shindou, con tanto lujo con el que vivía se sentiría mucho mejor vivir ahí que en el "Dark Raimon", donde todos eran unos pobres bastardos, que lo único que deseaban era sexo y dinero…

Shindou y Ranmaru se la pasaban jugando como dos jóvenes pequeños, aunque para este último, solo eran indicios de que Shindou jamás sabría quién era en realidad…

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el piano de Shindou, este tocaba una melodía y Ranmaru solo se tapaba los oídos.

Cuando Shindou se percató de las acciones de Ranmaru, suspiró rendido, aun y cuando al chico peli rosado su música le pareciera estresante se lo decía para mejorar, pero nunca se había tapado los oídos… aún ni porque fuera la peor melodía.

-Kirino.- Este volteo destapándose los oídos.- ¿Quieres ir a la torre de Metal?.-

**-¡Claro, vamos!-** Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta… Shindou suspiró.

"¿Dónde estás Kirino?"

- Torre de Metal -

**-Shindou**…- El mencionado volteo hacia el peli rosa mientras este veía la puesta de sol tranquilamente… De la nada una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro y una flama color negro apareció en su mano, Shindou se paralizó, no podía moverse**.- Me gusta mucho esta era, creo que te mataré para vivir más a gusto.- **Los ojos de Ranmaru se volvían rojos y con una fuerza sobre natural lanzaron lejos a Shindou haciendo que se golpeará contra un árbol.**- Creo que no cumpliré el trato, es aburrido.- **

Shindou lo vio sorprendido.-¿Qué trato?.-

**-Se supone que lo vería ahorita.-** Dijo mientras veía el sol.**- Tenías que adivinar que no era yo, pero no te diste cuenta.- **Los ojos turquesas de Ranmaru ahora tomaron un color negro

-¡LO SUPE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!.- Exclamó Shindou mientras Ranmaru se detenía de golpe.- Desde ese viernes, tu aura era oscura y extraña, además tenías una actitud que no iba con mi KIRINO!, Obviamente sabía que no eras el.-

**-JAJAJAJA.-** Ranmaru soltó una carcajada y Shindou se estremeció**.- Eres un romántico igual que mi otro yo.- ** Sus ojos se tornaron un rojo profundo.**- De todos modos te mataré…-**

-¡Eso no estaba en el plan maldito bastardo! – Exclamó una voz saliendo de los arbustos y yéndose a golpear directamente a Ranmaru, era Kirino quien venía con el mismo uniforme con el que se conocieron.

**-¡Aléjate de mí!.-** Los ojos de Ranmaru se pusieron rojos y lanzo lejos a Kirino, haciendo que se golpeara en la espalda con la torre de metal.- Maldito bastardo.-

-¡TU ERES EL BASTARDO!.- Se escuchó una tercera voz, Ranmaru volteó totalmente asustado y ahí lo vio, a un Tsurugi con el mismo uniforme que portaba Kirino en esos momentos, los ojos de Ranmaru se fruncieron de rabia y se lanzó a Tsurugi, pero antes de que eso sucediera, un Shindou con el mismo uniforme negro apareció detrás de este.-

**-Takuto…-** Ranmaru se quedó pasmado, mientras Shindou se apresuraba a auxiliar a Kirino, Ranmaru frunció el ceño**.- ¡DEJENME EN PAZ!, ¡Vayan a otra parte a tener su sucio sexo!- **

-¿Acaso eres maricón querido?.- Se expresó de forma vulgar Takuto, Ranmaru se mordió el labio.- No puedo creer que por solo tener un beso pienses que ya tengo sexo.- Takuto empezó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuerpo de Kirino y frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué no le das su cuerpo?, este está limpio y su aura es espantosamente blanca.- Kyousuke solo veía divertido la escena, sin duda alguna pronto tendría a esos dos solo para él, bueno, si Tenma se lo permitía.

Ranmaru trono los dedos y cuando menos se percataran, ambos cuerpos habían vuelto a la normalidad…

**-¿Qué haces aquí?.-** Preguntó Ranmaru a Takuto quien soltó una risotada.-

-¿Creíste que con un golpe de doncella me matarías querido?.- Takuto paseo su lengua tal y como lo había hecho con Kirino la priera vez que se vieron.- Que estúpido-

Ranmaru solo tomo sus manos por detrás de su espalda y bajo la mirada, sin duda alguna eso no estaba en sus planes, y por haber cometido tal falta… tendría un castigo bien merecido.

-¡No le hagas daño!.- Exclamó Kirino llegando a un lado de Shindou, los 3 oscuros observaron sorprendidos al par.- El solo quiere vivir en paz…-

**-¡NO ME HAGAS QUEDAR EN RIDICULO BASTARDO!.- **Exclamó Ranmaru con los ojos llorosos…**- ¿E….eh?.- **

-Así que era eso…- Takuto se acercó a su pequeño peli rosado y beso su nariz con tranquilidad.- Eres un debilucho.-

**-¡Cállate Takuto!.-** Exclamó Ranmaru abrazando al mencionado, Kirino sonrio forzosamente y Tsurugi bufó.

-Como sea, vámonos ya.- Dijo Tsurugi.- De todos modos será castigado por utilizar la máquina no debida.- Ranmaru asintió y Takuto beso sus labios con fuerza.

Y a la velocidad de un rayo, los 3 habían desaparecido.

-Kirino…- Shindou habló, Kirino lo vio con los ojos llorosos y lo besó.

**-Nunca antes había deseado estar tanto contigo, Shindou…- **

-Te amo…-


End file.
